Shall I Say Goodbye?
by Ayano Atsuko
Summary: Claire merahasiakan sesuatu dari teman temannya, apa yang sebenarnya ia sembunyikan? Apa berhubungan dengan kesehatannya? Kenapa ia menangis?/"Ohayou Trent-chan!"/'Aku tahu tadi kau menangis'/'Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu'/


**X0X0X0X0X0X**

Harvest Moon : Natsume INC

_Typo, AU, AT, AR, Character Death..._

Angst, Romance, Drama, Humor, Tragedy, K+

_TrentXClaire_

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Enjoy it!

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

.

_[Senyum Mentari]_

.

Pagi yang bersalju di MineralTown, walau hawa yang cukup dingin, tetapi, tetap tidak akan mematahkan semangat orang-orang yang ada disana. Terutama bagi pelajar-pelajar di MineralTown HightSchool...

"Ohayou! Trent-chan!" seorang gadis blonde dengan riangnya menyapa pria yang ada dihapan ya itu. "Hnn..." gumam pria tersebut. "Ayolah Trent-chan, jangan dingin begitu... Claire sudah menyapamu dengan manis ya, masa kau jawab sedingin itu sih?" seorang bertopi biru disamping gadis blonde itu berkata dengan nada sedikit jahil. "Terserah kau, Jack-senpai" kata Trent sambil memutar balikan bola matanya.

Trent membenamkan wajahnya di syal berwarna merah kesukaan ya, musim dingin... musim yang paling ia benci, udara menusuk kulit yang membuat orang malas keluar dari selimut mereka, aahh... andai saja jika hari ini libur. Mungkin ia masih berada di tempat tidur hangatnya, menunggu hingga musim dingin selesai...

Emm... mungkin tidak juga... lagipula ia tak semalas itu.

Ia mungkin akan menghubungi teman temannya(terutama Claire)untuk belajar bersama di perpustakaan milik Mary, gadis berkacamata yang pemalu salah satu sahabat Claire. Walau pemalu, ia lumayan pintar, dan bisa dibilang tak boleh dianggap remeh. Berbeda dengan Claire, sifatnya ceria, tapi lumayan lugu.

"Hoii... Trent, masih pagi kok sudah melamun" sahut Jack membuyarkan pikiran Trent. "Aha! Aku tau! Kau pasti sedang memikirkan Claire ya? Gak usah dipikirkan! Kan orang ya ada disini!" Jack berkata dengan jahilnya, sekaligus tepat sasaran. Trent hanya membalas dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Uwaahh... tasukete kudasai!" Jack lalu berlindung dibelakang Claire sambil tertawa.

"Oni-chan! Jangan usil begitu!" kata Claire yang geli dengan tingkah laku kakaknya."Hyaah... honto ni gomen nasai! Claire-chan!" kata Jack sambil bersujud, tentu saja sebagai seorang kakak yang baik, ia tak mau adik satu satunya marah kepadanya. "Mana kata maaf untukku, _senpai_?" tatap Trent tajam. "Hai~ hai~ gomen na, Trent-chan" Jack berkata sedikit usil, tapi tak diperdulikan Trent.

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah tercinta mereka. "Ha-hachooo... uhk, se-sepertinya *snob* aku lupa membawa syal ku" Jack lalu mencari saputangan di dalam tasnya. Sreeekkk... Claire mengaitkan syal biru miliknya kepada sang kakak. "Geezz... oni-chan, sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk tidak meletakan syal sembarangan! Yasudah, pakai punyaku saja!".

"Uwaahhh... Claire-chan! Kau adik yang terbaik!" kata Jack sambil memeluk Claire, yang jujur, membuat Trent cemburu. Trent lalu mengambil saputangannya dan memberikannya kepada Jack. "Ini, setidaknya lap dulu ingusmu itu, menjijikan, dan jangan menularkan penyakitmu ke adikmu..." Jack lalu mengambil saputangan tersebut. "Um! Arigato! Aku jadi tak khawatir jika harus membiarkan Claire bersamamu!".

Blush... terciptalah semburat merah dipipi Trent, sedangkan Claire sudah memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. "Ba-baka oni-chan!" kata Claire berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya, sedangkan Jack hanya tertawa. "Hoii...! Claire, Jack, Trent!" mereka lalu berbalik, mendengar suara yang menyerukan nama mereka... ada tujuh orang pemuda dan pemudi menghampiri mereka.

"Ah! Ohayou Ann-chan, Mary-chan, Elli-senpai, Gray-senpai, Cliff-san, Rick-senpai, Popuri-senpai! Tumben tidak bersama Karen-senpai?" tanya Claire dengan riang ya. "Ohayou, Claire-chan! Karen-chii meninggalkan ku!" kata Popuri dengan nada childish ya, yang dibalas tawa oleh Claire."Ohayou! Elli-chan! kau selalu tampak manis ya!" goda Jack sambil tersenyum lembut.

Dan itu berhasil membuat wajah Elli memerah. "Uhuk... ciee yang pacaran, pagi pagi udah mesra mesraan" perkataan Ann sukses membuat wajah Elli tambah merah. "U-uwaah! Apa apaan kau Ann-chan?!" kata Elli malu. "Tau Ann... kau gak liat Cliff sudah menunggu mu dari tadi?" kata Jack jahil sambil menunjuk Cliff.

"A-Apa sih, Jack-senpai! Jangan samakan aku dengan mu!" kata Ann malu, sedangkan Cliff sudah memerah menahan malu. "Hei, ayo bergegas... kita mungkin sudah terlambat" kata Trent sambil mengeratkan syalnya. "Haiii~~" balas semuanya, perjalanan itu dibarengi oleh canda dan tawa masing masing orang. Tanpa mereka ketahui, Trent melihat mereka dan tersenyum tipis.

* * *

_._

_Suasana seperti ini... hey, bukankah ini bagus? Jika aku bisa memohon, aku ingin seperti ini terus... bisakah?._

_._

* * *

**MineralTown HightSchool**

.

_[Rahasia]_

.

Tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah sampai dimana mereka menuntut ilmu, sekaligus tempat pertemuan awal mereka, dengan Claire sebagai perantara keduanya. Jika tidak ada Claire, mungkin kehidupan Trent tidak akan secerah ini, Claire lah yang membawanya dari dunia kelam ya. Oh... ya, Kelas Trent sama dengan Claire kelas 2-3. Sedangkan Mary, dan Ann kelas 2-2. Cliff berada dikelas 2-4. Gray, Karen, Popuri, dan Rick kelas 3-2. Jack, Elli kelas 3-1.

Mereka menuju loker sepatu masing masing, Trent melirik Claire yang berdiam diri "Claire?" Claire lalu tersadar dari lamunan ya. "Ah... Trent-chan" kata Claire dengan nada lesu. "Kau kenapa? Tak enak badan? Mau kuantar ke UKS?" tanya Trent antusia, Claire menggeleng. "Aku baik baik saja, ayo bergegas... kita bisa ketinggalan pelajaran!" kata Claire sambil tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi.

Trent hanya terdiam terpaku. 'Aku tahu kau berbohong Claire, aku tahu kau tadi menangis...' batin Trent lalu pergi berlalu.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Keadaan kelas yang seperti biasa, ramai dan berisik. Trent tidak terlalu suka keberisikan, jadi dia memasang earphone sambil membaca buku, menunggu guru MTK yang mengajar datang ke kelas... walau sedang membaca buku, matanya selalu tertuju pada Claire, gadis itu tengah mengobrol dengan temannya. Percakapan itu terhenti saat guru yang mengajar tiba tiba datang.

Claire kembali ke posisi tempat duduknya, didekat jendela paling belakang, dibelakang Trent. Trent mencopot earphone ya, lalu mengambil buku pelajaran ya. "Kiritsu!" semua langsung berdiri. "Rei!" lalu memberikan hormat. "Ohayou gozaimasu sensei!" kata murid murid serempak. "Ohayou gozaimasu" kata sang guru, atau lebih tepatnya Duke-sensei. "Chakuseki" semua duduk kembali dan pelajaran dimulai.

Pelajaran baru berjalan setengah jam. "Sumimasen, saya merasa tak enak badan... boleh saya ke UKS?" kata Claire mengacungkan tangan ya, yang dibalas anggukan oleh sang guru. Trent melihat Claire berjalan menjauh... 'apa yang kau sembunyikan?' batin Trent penasaran, sekaligus merasa aneh. Pelajaran tetap berlanjut dengan keadaan tenang, yang hanya diisi oleh suara detak jarum jam.

_-Sementara itu-_

Claire mengambil beberapa tissue yang ada di ruang UKS, dia membersihkan hidungnya yang mimisan. Kepalanya sangat pusing dan berat, ia lalu melihat ke arah jendela. "Sampai kapan... aku bertahan?" katanya sambil memandang langit yang cerah, berharap apa yang dilaluinya hanya sebuah mimpi. Mimisan ya tak berhenti henti dari tadi. "Ahh..." Claire mengambil tissue lagi dan mengelap hidungnya...

Ia lalu membaca buku kesehatan yang diberikan Mary, lalu membolak balikan halaman, sampai dihalaman yang ia tuju, ia membaca sebuah kalimat. 'Belum ditemukan' dan tersenyum. "Yah... apapun yang terjadi, aku harus menerimanya" katanya lalu menatap keluar jendela, mukanya seakan berkata. 'Mengapa?'. Entahlah... ia sudah cukup lelah, lalu tertidur.

* * *

**Istirahat-Atap-Makan Siang**

.

_[Daijoubu]_

.

Semua berkumpul di atap untuk makan siang bersama, disitu ada Claire, Trent, Jack, Elli, Ann, Cliff, Mary, Gray, Rick, Karen, dan Popuri. Mereka mengeluarkan bekal masing masing. "Claire, tadi aku melihatmu ke UKS, apa kau sakit?" tanya Ann, kebetulan Ann tadi dari toilet dan melihat Claire berjalan kearah UKS sambil memegangi hidungnya.

Trent hanya diam saja, tadinya ia ingin menjenguk Claire di UKS. Tapi Claire sudah kembali saat jam makan siang, jadi ia urungkan niatnya. Walau Claire datang dengan rambut berantakan, layaknya orang yang habis bangun tidur.

"Apa?! Benarkah itu Claire?!" kata Jack, ia khawatir, cemas, perasaannya campur aduk. Kakak mana yang tidak khawatir mendengar adiknya sedang sakit? Terlebih adik perempuan yang sangat ia sayangi... ok, mungkin Jack agak berlebihan atau dia mengidap penyakit Sister Complex.

"Ah... aku tak apa Ann-chan, oni-san, hanya sedikit pusing" Claire tersenyum supaya teman dan kakaknya tidak khawatir terhadapnya. "Benar kau tidak apa apa?" kata Mary ikut khawatir, Claire mengangguk. "Dari pada itu... lebih baik kita cepat makannya, sebentar lagi pasti masuk, ittadakimasu~" Claire lalu mengambil nasi kepal dan memakannya, Trent hanya menatap Claire. Ia tahu pasti ada sesuatu.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

_._

_ [Bell Terakhir]_

.

Bell pulang sudah berbunyi, hanya Claire yang tidak ada kegiatan apa apa. Mary dan Ann ada tugas piket, Cliff masih ada urusan sebagai ketua kelas. Trent, Jack, Elli, dan Gray ada urusan OSIS. Sedangkan Karen, Popuri, dan Rick ada kegiatan eskul. "Haa... sudahlah..." kata Claire lalu berjalan lunglai, tiba tiba ada benda bulat dingin jatuh dari langit. "Salju" Claire tersenyum simpul kearah langit.

"Ha-Hachooo! Uhk... dingin" Claire masih merasa kedinginan walau ia sudah memakai jaket tebal. "Dasar ceroboh" seseorang mengaitkan syal berwarna merah ke leher Claire. "Eh?" Claire berbalik, ia melihat Trent yang ada dibelakangnya. "Trent? bukankah kau sedang ada rapat OSIS?" tanya Claire. "Ya, tapi ditunda... dan ibuku bilang aku harus pulang secepatnya, aku berlari dan melihatmu bersin tadi".

"Pakailah, jangan sampai kau sakit... " Trent lalu berlari pergi. "Eh, demo... Trent..." terlambat, Trent sudah keburu pergi. "Arigato" Claire lalu membenamkan wajahnya di syal merah milik Trent. Hangat, lalu mencium aroma syal tersebut... aroma Trent. Claire kemudian tersenyum, lalu berjalan pulang.

Uhk... tiba tiba kepalanya pusing, berat rasanya untuk berjalan. Claire lalu terjatuh dan pingsan, samar samar ia mendengar suara seseorang.

* * *

_._

_Kumohon... berikan aku harapan... agar aku bisa berada disisi mereka lagi..._

_._

* * *

**.**

**TBC...**

**.**

* * *

_._

_A/N_ : yatta! akhirnya fanfict ini berhasil kuselesaikan!#Sujud syukur# oh, ya! Aku baru di FFN, yoroshiku! Maaf jika ceritanya gaje atau apa... pokoknya aku berterimakasih banget kalo ada yang udah mau mampir dan baca. Tadinya sih pingin dibikin oneshoot, tapi kayaknya bakal panjang banget, dan jujur aku udah(hampir)kehabisan ide#tehee#... yaudah deh... segini dulu aja, lain kali aku lanjutin kalo ada ide... wassalam!

.


End file.
